


you know where to go (rest your love on me)

by galaxygal



Series: Novocaine (a.k.a. the adorable stories of reader x bucky x tony x steve) [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, I wouldn't have it any other way, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Yay me!, also, and maybe just a bit of suggestiveness, and obviously, anyway, as per usual, but you have to have a fairly dirty mind to pick up on it, i can't be the only one like me, it's only rated teen for one little bit of language, it's really cute, it's seriously all just fluff, like sickeningly sweet cotton-candy fluff, still though, two imagines in one day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygal/pseuds/galaxygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N has a lot of energy, and she decides to spend it.<br/>Her boyfriends have never minded when they chase her though.<br/>Especially because she's just so cute once they catch (note: "catch") her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know where to go (rest your love on me)

"Catch me if you can!" Y/N declared, bolting out of the bedroom where the little quartet slept together in the ginormous bed.  
Tony laughed, before running out after her. They had just been lounging in the bed, chattering away, when Y/N had jumped up and out of the room.  
Bucky and Steve were quick to join in on the chase, using their enhanced hearing to follow the sound of her bare feet slapping against the floor.

"JARVIS, can you cover me please?" The girl asked as she ran, and the AI responded with an amused, cheerful tone.

"Of course, Miss Y/L/N."

"Just Y/N please!" She shouted back, feet slipping on the floor as she rounded a corner. She jumped onto the stair rail, riding it down to the floor below, giggling as she caught a quick glance at Bucky, who was closest to catching her.  
Y/N ducked behind a corner, giggling silently as she watched Tony and Steve come down the stairs, confused as to where she had gone.  
Freezing, she realized one was missing.  
Turning around, Y/N pronounced a very loud "Shit!", before pushing off the wall as Bucky narrowly missed slamming into the place she had just been in.

Sprinting through an open door, Y/N laughed, before running onto a couch, using it to spring herself up into the open air vent, slamming the vent behind her in hopes of slowing her boyfriends.  
She easily made her way through the maze of air ducts, having memorized it.  
Upon encountering Clint, she asked him to go in the opposite direction and make as much noise as possible, which he happily obliged to do.

Managing to slip away to the very top floor, she then took the final flight of stairs to the roof.

Sitting calmly on one of the chairs they had set out, Y/N picked up an abandoned magazine, pretending to leaf through it as she tried to soothe her burning lungs and slow her racing heart. Her cheeks were flushed from both the running and the thrill of pursuit.  
Less than a minute later, Bucky and Steve, shortly followed by Tony, arrived on the roof, laughing when they saw their girlfriend feigning nonchalance.

"Oh, hello boys! I was wondering when you'd arrive," she teased softly, standing up.  
Shaking his head, Bucky stepped forward to kiss her hard, his arms immediately wrapping around her waist, her's circling around his neck, one hand running through his hair.

"Caught you," he murmured against her lips, and giggling, she pecked his nose, before pulling away.

"You couldn't have just played 'fetch' with the Brooklyn Boys in the park?" Tony asked, though Y/N had learned enough by now to tell he was totally teasing, though to anyone else, he would seem completely serious.

"You just want me to be easy," she retorted, kissing him as well. Pulling her flush against his chest, he grinned, shaking his head.

"Never."  
Steve leaned against the wall, smiling fondly at the scene in front of him, wrapping an arm around Bucky as the brunette joined him.

"Love you." Y/N gave Tony an Eskimo kiss, which would've looked overly cheesy coming from anyone except her.

"I love you too," he replied, resting his forehead against his girlfriend's, wrapping his arms just that much tighter around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know where to find some good prompts? Besides the little fic where poor reader has an asthma-attack, I've come up with all the plots myself, and I feel like they're getting worse and worse.  
> So yeah, fresh inspiration is much needed to continue these!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
